1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to barbecue grill accessories and more particularly pertains to a new barbecue grill debris catching trough for mounting to a back of a barbecue grill to catch debris falling from the grill between the gap formed between the lower portion of the barbecue grill and the hood portion of the barbecue grill.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of barbecue grill accessories is known in the prior art. More specifically, barbecue grill accessories heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,296,957; U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,770; U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,202; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 255,479; U.S. Pat. No. 3,285,239; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,352,324.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new barbecue grill debris catching trough. The inventive device includes an elongate trough having a bottom wall, a spaced apart pair of end walls, and a spaced apart pair of side walls extending between the end walls. A hanging clip with an outwardly facing resilient clip portion upwardly extends from one of the side walls.
In these respects, the barbecue grill debris catching trough according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of mounting to a back of a barbecue grill to catch debris falling from the grill between the gap formed between the lower portion of the barbecue grill and the hood portion of the barbecue grill.